


Whispered Words

by Writinger



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Multi, Sleepy Cuddles, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinger/pseuds/Writinger
Summary: The first day the three had seen each other after almost a year of being separated was past. The day gave way to the night, and after they retire to Senkuu’s newly built hut, Taiju, Yuzuriha, and Senkuu share some secrets. But maybe what they shared weren’t really all that secret.Minor spoilers inside!
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Ogawa Yuzuriha, Ishigami Senkuu/Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju, Ishigami Senkuu/Ooki Taiju, Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju
Comments: 12
Kudos: 163





	1. Chapter 1

“Do you want to know a secret, Senkuu?” Yuzuriha asked. Snuggled up to her loves as she was, she spoke softly, just enough for the three of them to hear. 

This secret was not meant for any other ears.

“Hmm?” Senkuu asked, roused from his almost-slumber and turning to look at her sleepily. 

“We have a secret for you, Senkuu. From when we were spying on Tsukasa. Do you want to hear it?” Taiju picked up Yuzuriha’s question and her train of thought as easily as he picked up sticks for kindling.

“Sure,” Senkuu yawned, slightly more awake than before. He felt the thick, strong arms around him tighten and deft, calloused fingers card their way through his hair. He closed his eyes and hummed softly at the affection.

“We missed you, Senkuu,” they whispered to him on that cool spring night, wrapped up together in their little hut, “We missed you. We missed you.” A lantern flickered gently next to them, causing waves of light and shadow to dance on the walls. 

Senkuu snorted, “That’s not really a secret, you know-”

“But it’s true. We missed you, Senkuu. We had each other, but without you, we weren’t complete. We love you.” Yuzuriha placed a sweet kiss to one of his flushed cheeks and Taiju nuzzled his forehead. Senkuu’s hands found one of each of theirs easily, lacing their fingers together.

And then Senkuu smiled at them, truly smiled. It transformed his face. He already looked like a model, but this- added to that smile was the softness of his eyes, that _look_ that he gave to nothing and no one else, reserved only for them and them alone, the one that said _you are my everything_ -

It was too much for poor Taiju and Yuzuriha and their cheeks lit up like the Las Vegas strip. _Why was he so cute?! They should tell him these things more often._ Though if he smiled like _that_ and gave them _that look_ every time they did, they would never get any work done.

Senkuu snuggled further into their blanket nest, and he pulled Taiju and Yuzuriha with him. He _was_ sensitive to temperature, after all, and it was chilly out and these two were warm.

In the gentle cold that spring would inevitably chase away, another not-so-secret secret was whispered to two sets of ears.

_I missed you both too._

_I’m not complete without either of you._

_I love you two more than anything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something cute I wrote for the Holiday! Happy holidays!


	2. Exceptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The exceptions to the rules.

The next day, Chrome got up bright and early to see what Senkuu would have him and the others work on now that the Tsukasa crisis had been averted. He and Kohaku and Kaseki and Suika, along with Kinro and Ginro, got to talking about what they might be doing next. Senkuu seemed like he had a plan in mind, but he hadn’t told them yet. They waited for him to emerge from his hut so he could tell them.

They waited.

And waited.

And waited.

After quite a while of waiting, they were still noticeably Senkuu-less.

Finally, Kohaku got tired of waiting and went to go get him herself.

She marched over to his hut and yanked open the door, causing sunlight to flood into the room. “Senkuu! Wake up, you- awwww!” Kohaku stared at the most adorable thing she had ever seen (besides Suika) and cooed before shutting the door and walking back to the others.

“Well?” Chrome asked, “Where’s Senkuu?”

“He’s resting. It’s best to leave him be.” Kohaku said, a small smile gracing her features. Chrome watched her walk towards the bridge to the village in confusion, but decided to let it be. He didn’t want to get on the wrong side of the gorilla.

Kohaku smile split into a wide grin as she walked away. She had never seen Senkuu so at peace. He had been curled up, completely conked out, between Taiju and Yuzuriha. They were in their own little cuddle pile among the nest of furs that made up Senkuu’s bed. 

She was quite surprised, though. She knew Senkuu didn’t like to be touched and the most she had seen him do was high-five people. He didn’t even let Taiju hug him when they came face-to-face for the first time in almost a year!

And yet, there he had been, forehead resting against Taiju’s chest while Yuzuriha cuddled him from behind. The three were pressed so close to each other their legs were all tangled together. Senkuu had been holding hands with them too, fingers laced and held tight like he never wanted to let go.

Kohaku couldn’t help giggling at the scene she had witnessed, it seemed that dear Senkuu had missed those two a lot more than he initially let on. 

That was his way, though. He never wanted anyone to know just how much he cared. He put up a farce, a fake image of being cold and calculating and capable of only logical thought, when really, he was one of the most emotionally driven people Kohaku knew.

She paused. Senkuu _was_ an emotionally driven person. He had emotions and felt them very deeply, but he was the kind of person who could _observe_ his emotions and know when he was acting on them. In all the time she knew him, Kohaku had never seen Senkuu act in the heat of the moment. 

Except... except for maybe when she saw him for the very first time. When Tsukasa was holding Yuzuriha hostage. 

Tsukasa had sent a very _clear_ message to Senkuu when he sliced Yuzuriha’s long hair clean off. 

She had seen him panic. He had taken a step forward and he had been so tense he could have snapped clean in half. He sacrificed himself for Yuzuriha. That is the only instance Kohaku could think of when his emotions took over completely, just for the briefest of moments. He had listened to his heart instead of his head and acted on it.

Kohaku resumed her walk. She should have known that Taiju and Yuzuriha were the only exceptions to Senkuu’s rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was supposed to be a fluffy continuation of the story and it somehow turned into a character study. Anywho, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Also, Sparrow_Allender, I know this isn’t quite what you so kindly asked for, so _oh no, I guess I’ll just have to write something else._ Whoops, such a tragedy ;)


	3. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taiju will always be there to rescue Senkuu.

Kaseki didn’t know what happened.

One minute he and Senkuu were discussing the complexities of the various types of wood they used for their projects and the next minute that high-energy man of Senkuu’s came barreling out of no where and snatched the scientist up and away. 

Kaseki chuckled to himself. Seems like Senkuu had other things to attend to at the moment. They could catch up again later.

They were having such a nice conversation too.

* * *

Senkuu was having a riveting discussion with his head craftsman when he heard the telltale sound of Taiju’s footsteps. He rolled his eyes good-naturedly and just started to turn to greet his boyfriend when Taiju plowed into him like a tank.

Senkuu let out an embarrassing yelp when he was practically run over. He felt a strong arm go around his back and one behind his knees as he was swiftly scooped up bridal style. He threw his arms around Taiju’s neck for balance as the man sprinted away.

“Taiju.” Senkuu said, once he was very delicately set down on his chemistry table in his lab, his legs dangling over the edge and barely touching the floor, “Not that I don’t appreciate the enthusiastic greeting, but what the actual f-”

“Sorry Senkuu,” Taiju interrupted, gasping for breath. Senkuu raised an eyebrow. Since when did Taiju tire out that quickly? Since when did he tire out? The man placed a warm hand against Senkuu’s cheek, brushing his thumb against the soft skin. His other hand found the dip that was Senkuu’s natural waist. “I had to get you out of there as soon as I realized the danger you were in.” Taiju placed himself between Senkuu’s legs. Oh. _Oh._ Taiju was gasping because he had been _afraid._ Afraid for _him._ It all made sense now. “I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you and I could have stopped it. You and Yuzuriha... you are my _world_ , you are my _everything_.”

Senkuu looked up at his oaf, giving him _that look._ “You’re such a sap,” he whispered.

“ _Your_ sap?” Taiju asked, looking into those eyes that held endless intelligence.

“ _My_ sap.” Senkuu confirmed, gazing back steadily into those eyes that held endless kindness. “Mine and Yuzuriha’s.” 

Taiju delicately brushed Senkuu’s bangs out of his face, before slowly leaning in to press his lips against Senkuu’s. Senkuu sighed happily and slid his arms round Taiju’s neck, kissing him back. 

That was when Chrome poked his head in, a question on his lips. When he saw that Senkuu was otherwise _occupied_ , he blinked before turning around and walking away without a word.

Taiju tilted his head a little to get at Senkuu’s mouth a little easier. Senkuu tightened his arms around Taiju’s neck, a hand creeping up to tangle in thick, brown hair. The larger man leaned over Senkuu, lowering the scientist back far enough that Taiju’s strength was the only thing keeping Senkuu’s back off the table’s surface.

Wait. Danger? 

That was when Senkuu’s brain finally made a connection on what Taiju said earlier.

“You said I was in danger?” Senkuu asked, pulling away from Taiju’s warm (safe, gentle, comforting) lips. “What kind of danger? You know old man Kaseki wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

“Huh?” Taiju asked, brushing noses with Senkuu as his mind focused on what his love was asking, “Oh, no. It wasn’t him. I thought I saw a snake.” Taiju then went rigid, color draining from his face. “I thought I saw a snake. And I left Kaseki all alone without any defense!” With that, Taiju backed up and sprinted back the way they came, just as Yuzuriha entered the room.

“Taiju, wait!” Senkuu called after him, “You don’t know if- aaaand he’s gone.” He looked at Yuzuriha, who was trying to hide her giggles with her hand. Senkuu just shook his head in exasperation.

He followed her with his eyes as she strolled up to him, resting her hands on the table on either side of his thighs. “Is this spot taken?” she asked, her tone deviously sweet. Senkuu licked his lips before shaking his head.

A few minutes later, Taiju came back, holding a stick. “False alarm, Senkuu!” he shouted cheerfully, startling Senkuu and Yuzuriha. “It was just a stick!” Senkuu raised an eyebrow at him and Taiju grinned sheepishly. Then Senkuu chuckled good-naturedly and walked over to him, Yuzuriha following behind. The two wrapped their arms around Taiju’s waist and Senkuu pecked him on the lips.

“My hero,” he said, and kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I think I might add _one_ more chapter...
> 
> This was the summary, but I felt that it gave too much away. I also thought it was too funny to leave out, so here it is!
> 
> Taiju thinks he sees a snake near Senkuu and scoops him up like a sack of potatoes to get him out of there. Meanwhile Kaseki is wondering why Taiju just snatched the kingdom’s head scientist and ran away from a stick.


	4. Ageless

Yuzuriha and Senkuu were walking together through the forest, Yuzuriha slightly in front of him as she led him to the spot she had described to him earlier. If his hunch on what she saw was correct, then they had stumbled on a fantastic find. Kohaku, Chrome, and Magma trailed behind them, ready to help however they could (one of them begrudgingly wondering why _he_ had to help).

When they had asked the scientist why they needed to go to the trouble of looking for something that might not even be _there_ , he had given them the excuse of 'the metal already being in its purest form' and 'the gems already being cut.' They didn't really understand why that mattered now when it hadn't in the past, but they went with it because when had Senkuu ever done something without a good reason?

They had been walking for a while, and Senkuu was already showed signs of fatigue when he slipped in a loose patch of dirt as they were going down a steep hill. The others made to rush forward to catch him (one would later deny he tried to help) but they needn’t have bothered.

Yuzuriha sprung into action, whipping around and grabbing Senkuu’s arm in one hand and steadying him with the other. “Are you ok?” she asked quietly, looking worriedly into his eyes.

He nodded. “Yeah, I’m ok,” he said just as softly. Her grip on his arm tightened. Once he gained his footing and she deemed him uninjured, the hand on his back returned to Yuzuriha’s side and the other...

The other slid down his arm until her hand was in his. She lifted his hand to her lips and kissed his knuckles. She gave him a little smile when he blushed lightly. She lowered his hand and linked their fingers together. “Come on,” she called like nothing happened, “Just a bit farther and then we’ll be where I found that ring.” 

Their hands tightened their grip on each other as Yuzuriha continued to lead their group like nothing had happened. Kohaku and Chrome nudged each other and smiled at the pair while Magma just looked annoyed.

Yuzuriha continued leading them for a few more minutes before she finally stopped. “We’re here,” she said. Kohaku, Chrome, and Magma stayed behind while Yuzuriha led Senkuu to a spot by a cliff. She gestured to a specific spot in the earth, “This is where I found it. You really think there’s something else here?”

“It doesn’t hurt to look. Who knows what we’ll find? Maybe it’s just someone’s lost wedding ring. Maybe it was an overturned jewelry box. Maybe it was an entire jewelry store! Whatever we find will be useful.” Senkuu made to crouch, but realized Yuzuriha was still holding his hand. “I’m gonna need this back,” he said, giving her a smirk and squeezing her hand.

She blushed and let go. “Oh! Sorry, Senkuu!” He dug a little in the dirt and found something shiny after a few minutes. He held it up and Yuzuriha leaned down to get a closer look.

“See that? That’s a ruby." Senkuu launched into teaching mode, "Rubies are technically sapphires because they’re made up of the same mineral, corundum. Even though they’re virtually identical to sapphires except for the color, rubies have always been considered to be their own stone, and aren't considered to be a sapphire. They’re only used in jewelry, too. Often as the main piece or an accompaniment to a diamond or other gemstone." He grinned, showing a few too many teeth. "Where you find a cut ruby you can expect to find some precious metals like gold or silver or even platinum!” Yuzuriha oohed and awed at the tiny gem as Senkuu beckoned the others over. “I’m sure if we keep digging in this dirt pile we’ll find more gems and precious metals.”

“They’re so old, though. Will what we find even be useful?”

“Well, with pure gold, it won’t rust or tarnish because it is so non-reactive, so it should be fine. Besides, it doesn’t hurt to look! Anything we find has the possibility to be useful!” 

After digging in the dirt for the better part of three hours, the small group came away with several nice finds. They found a small variety of gemstones, (some still attached to the original jewelry piece!) as well as various kinds of metal. Senkuu gave them an impromptu lecture each time they found something new. All in all, it had been a fun and educational day.

The group made their way back to the village and unloaded their findings in Chrome’s storage shed.

Kohaku, Chrome, and Magma didn’t think much of what they found after it had been put away. However, in the days following their little adventure, Kohaku noticed that Senkuu had been holed up in his lab more than usual. Chrome noticed that some to the bits of metal and some gems from their findings were missing. Magma only noticed something was weird when Taiju and Yuzuriha, who were standing next to Senkuu a few days later, started screaming and crying, respectively.

Magma made a face at the commotion. What could Senkuu have possibly given them that would make them freak out so much?

It was later that same day that all three villagers noticed the matching rings Senkuu, Taiju, and Yuzuriha were wearing, each one gold with a ruby, a sapphire, and a diamond set into the metal.

And suddenly, just like that, all the trouble they went to to try and find materials they could have found naturally and with a lot less guesswork made sense. Senkuu wanted something made for them that was as old as their love was for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this chapter is so late; it did not want to be written. 
> 
> One last thing, this will be the last fic/chapter I post for a while because my life is starting to get hectic and I won’t be able to make time for leisurely writing.


End file.
